Sweetheart (song)
Sweetheart is a song by Chino Mimura, Kirari Hanakomachi, and Yumi Natsukawa. The short version is the one people would hear when they sing this song on its game adaption. The full version is exclusive to Seven-colored Campus album. 'Lyrics' Color Coded * - Chino * - Kirari * - Yumi *Black - All 'Short Version' Rōmaji= Chorus Yozora ni tsuki o mieta Kumo no katachi dake moya-moya Kokoro wa mawaru datte (maikai da) Yoru ni nemuru dekinai Kimi e kuru-kuru gyōshi naru Ima mo nakanai de (hontō ni?) Chorus Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart |-| Kanji= 夜空に月を見えた 雲の形だけもやもや 心は回るだって「毎回だ」 夜に眠るできない 君へくるくる凝視なる 今も泣かないで 天気は恐ろしい　大丈夫本当に？ 君はでも不合理ね「本当に？」 私に笑う早くなら 君といいこと人になり 話すしないは大丈夫で でも難しいね 何故　今私の目は飛んでいるか？ いつですかそれはやめてすぐに？ 夜空に月を見えた 雲の形だけもやもや 心は回るだって「毎回だ」 夜に眠るできない 君へくるくる凝視なる 今も泣かないで Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart 何故嫌いじゃないって？ Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart 今のように　微笑 |-| English Translation= Chorus Lets see for the moon in night sky I'm wandering if it's a shape of cloud Because my heart is spinning (everytime) I canot sleep well at night I'm staring at you whilst spinning Don't cry even now The weather is terrifying, are you really alright? That's even unreasonable (really?) If you are laughing at me fastly I will become a good person as you It's fine if you don't want to talk to me But it might be hard Why my eyes are flying now? When will it stop immediately? Chorus Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Why I didn't hate it? Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Smiling just like today 'Full Version' Rōmaji= Chorus Yozora ni tsuki o mieta Kumo no katachi dake moya-moya Kokoro wa mawaru datte (maikai da) Yoru ni nemuru dekinai Kimi e kuru-kuru gyōshi naru Ima mo nakanai de (hontō ni?) Chorus Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Chorus Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart |-| Kanji= 夜空に月を見えた 雲の形だけもやもや 心は回るだって「毎回だ」 夜に眠るできない 君へくるくる凝視なる 今も泣かないで 天気は恐ろしい　大丈夫本当に？ 君はでも不合理ね「本当に？」 私に笑う早くなら 君といいこと人になり 話すしないは大丈夫で でも難しいね 何故　今私の目は飛んでいるか？ いつですかそれはやめてすぐに？ 夜空に月を見えた 雲の形だけもやもや 心は回るだって「毎回だ」 夜に眠るできない 君へくるくる凝視なる 今も泣かないで Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart 何故嫌いじゃないって？ Sweetheart Sweetheart くるくる心になんてない ゆっくり歩く　でもね近いになり 考えてなら　話すもう一度 私はここにいるだから 夜空に月を見えた 雲の形だけもやもや 心は回るだって「毎回だ」 夜に眠るできない 君へくるくる凝視なる 今も泣かないで Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart 何故嫌いじゃないって？ Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart 今のように　微笑 |-| English Translation= Chorus Lets see for the moon in night sky I'm wandering if it's a shape of cloud Because my heart is spinning (everytime) I canot sleep well at night I'm staring at you whilst spinning Don't cry even now The weather is terrifying, are you really alright? That's even unreasonable (really?) If you are laughing at me fastly I will become a good person as you It's fine if you don't want to talk to me But it might be hard Why my eyes are flying now? When will it stop immediately? Chorus Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Why I didn't hate it? Sweetheart Sweetheart There was nothing inside my spinning heart Walk slowly until I want to be closer If you think, let's talk once again Because I'm here. Chorus Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Why I didn't hate it? Sweetheart Sweetheart Trouble and Sweetheart Smiling just like today Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village songs